


围巾，逃跑，歌剧院

by Mercyan



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyan/pseuds/Mercyan
Summary: 关于Brett在悉尼生活前因后果的一段瞎编乱造





	围巾，逃跑，歌剧院

**Author's Note:**

> 关于Brett在悉尼生活前因后果的一段瞎编乱造

1：50am.

“你冷吗”

“冷。”Brett脱口而出以后，“你怎么知道的？”

“因为”，Eddy看向他在小臂上敲打着指法的手，“西贝柳斯。”

Brett努力的把笑憋在嘴唇里，看着Eddy自己笑完：“so dumn，dude。” 

半小时前Brett告诉他，机场半夜绝对可以坐上公交车，拒绝了他叫出租车的提议。Eddy当然没有理由不相信在悉尼住了两年的Brett。可现在，他不确定了。

Eddy笑得喘了口气，然后解下了围巾：“好了，给。”

“……为啥？”

“因为我不冷？”

Brett盯着围巾沉默了一会：“好吧。”他看起来无比为难，可还是接过了围巾。

eddy无所事事的向马路中间踱了几步，他几乎有些恨这条路笔直到可以望到底，以至于他可以看清路的那头没有车来。等等那是车灯吗？还真是！那是——哦那只是辆卡车。

他下定决心想问问Brett这里是不是已经没有车了。转过头去：“嘿听着——”

等等。

Brett一脸呆滞的看着他。

eddy也差不多。不，更多是吃惊。

原因是，围巾显然不在Brett的脖子上，而是在他双手之间，而他的鼻子埋在那堆布料里面。

他抬头的前一秒，专心致志的闻着上面的味道。

2：05 am.

一时间eddy的情绪复杂到无法组织自己的任何一个部位活动，他只是感觉到血管里冷却了一年之久的什么东西突然重新翻涌。

倒是Brett，他从容的把围巾抖开又折了几折，围到了脖子上。

就……这样？

他又推推眼镜，看起来像什么都没发生。

就这样？

突然之间eddy的困意被驱逐的无影无踪，他盯着Brett。

没说通的话，没搞清楚的态度，莫名其妙的沉默都像是带着厚重气味一样重新翻涌了上来。是啊，一年了，问题却全都没有解决。

他一把拽住了Brett的手臂，使他不得不转向了自己。“我……我……” 他瞪大眼睛盯着面带惊讶的Brett……然后，迟缓的，伸出手抚上了Brett的额角。

一年前的一切在他记忆的门口呼之欲出，此刻，Brett的气息就在咫尺。

终于他鼓起全部的勇气凑近了Brett——

“我们，”Brett躲开了。他的声音突兀的沙哑了一瞬间，“我们打个的士吧。”

……

3：13 am.

Eddy张大嘴惊在了原地：“——天！”

客厅窗户正对歌剧院这件事，换来了Eddy一顿夸张的震惊和赞美。Brett故作镇定走进厨房，使劲浑身解数才没有嘚瑟的的笑出来。

——“dude你哪来的钱租下这么个地方！”

“我……卖掉了我的灵魂？”

Eddy愣在当场，他死死打结的眉头似乎是认真的在思考这种可能性。

Brett这下真的大笑出声了。

他走到自己的酒架旁，拿起一瓶低度数的什么玩意，问Eddy是否想现在睡觉。

3：40 am.

“反正我是来你家度假的，bro。”Eddy会意的朝他一笑，瘫坐在了沙发上。

”well——”Brett弯下腰去找杯子。他不知是轻松还是无奈的叹了口气。“看来是个长夜。”

4：00整。

“一年没见的老朋友”这个概念并没有带来多少话题。事实上，一年对于相识十年来说似乎并算不上什么。在两人默认了可以跳过寒暄切入正题时——

“事实上，我在考虑辞职。”

“考虑怎么样了？”

“……基本确定”

“好哇。”Eddy淡然道。

“……你不说些什么？”

1到10……Eddy的震惊似乎是0。Brett看上去对此的震惊程度反倒有11。

“说，比如——我猜到了？”

“……不。等等——”

Brett转向它，顺势把酒杯放在了桌子上，显然他已经彻底放弃维持良好的夜间谈话氛围了——“我以为这是你来悉尼的目的……劝我回去？”

“劝你？”Eddy想了想添了一句，“你可是BrettYang。”

沉默。

Eddy感觉自己快把酒杯攒热了，他喝掉了杯底的最后一口，也放回了桌上。

他试着把自己的情绪连同想法逐渐推出脑海。取而代之的，是房间里秒针的声音……是歌剧院在窗户对面明晃晃的存在感。

Brett短促的观察了一下他，然后，随着他的视线也朝对岸看去。

客厅灯光昏暗，一半的光线几乎来自那个举世著名的建筑。

“对了我还没问过——为什么选了悉尼？”

4：17 am.

Brett稍重的吐出了口气：“被聘上了而已。”

歌剧院庞大的倒影在水面上，粼光下，被慢慢传递到了这一岸……那真的给人一种鲜活的真实感，或是一种让人爱上这座城市的冲动。

这会是Brett选择这个住处的原因吗？

他会每个早上都把自己弹起来，对着窗户，用对这座城市的热爱填充自己，干掉一大杯咖啡，最后提上琴盒去上班？

这完全是他会做的事。

就像两年前。

毕业音乐会，欢呼到沙哑，合影，把帽子抛向空中——

紧接着第二天。Brett左手琴盒右手衣物，脱下学士服一并塞进后备箱，然后离开了布里斯班。没跟任何人打招呼。

Eddy像四流电影一般的坐在宿舍门口的台阶上发愣。下午，对着Oliver鼓着腮帮子扬言自己要拉黑他。Oliver欲言又止，最后按着他的肩膀说这就是是Brett，这就是他会做的事。

他会做的事？

他苦苦强忍打电话甚至跑去悉尼当面质问的冲动……几乎快成了，几乎，他可以冷静的用“Brett去追求自己的梦想”什么的鬼话骗住自己——

手机铃声大作。

来电显示：BrettYang

“听着，兄弟，我……”

Eddy因为这个声音一瞬间血液乱窜……他什么话都说不出来，半晌——他终于意识到自己获得了一个挂他电话的机会。

可是Brett，没有人猜的透的Brett——却又在他华丽公寓的卧室里不伦不类的放两张单人床，一边一个，像他们狭窄的寝室一样。

然后拍照，传给eddy：“随时都可以来，bro”

Eddy盯着照片，呆在原地——

半晌，终于。对着手机。傻乐了起来。

“Brett”

“呒？”

4：21 am.

对于夜谈来说，时间刚好，酒精度数也刚刚好。Eddy在斟酌自己要不要用接下来的问题抹杀这种氛围，可——

“你还记得……毕业典礼……吗？”

“什么——”

“或者说，来悉尼的原因是因为……那天吗？”

“……”

“……”

Brett有些不自然的推了推眼镜。

“来悉尼，dude，真的只是因为我被聘上了而已。”Brett微微侧过头去。发现对方明显已经出神了。

Eddy静静看向对岸——歌剧院还是闪烁着。

“那天”的他们还真的抛弃了一切顾虑。

甚至抛弃了前提，甚至抛弃了因果。把一起怪给年轻和冲动———

毕业音乐会，欢呼到沙哑，合影，把帽子抛向空中。以至于几小时后的party上他们彻底闹大发了。“优秀毕业生” 和 “奖学金蝉联学霸” 不出意料的变成了核心被整蛊灌醉的对象——然后，被起哄声和闹酒的朋友们赶着，Brett摇摇晃晃的扯上Eddy跑了起来，直到逃进了某个房间。

他们大笑着喘着气。

为了把那一群僵尸一般挠门的家伙挡在外面，两个人紧紧靠在了门板上。

“bro，转过去啊，你的酒气喷到我脸上了。”

Brett依然夸张的笑着，看着他。

他也笑。

然后，Eddy听见自己含糊着说想试试。

……

“……你是在说我想的那件事吗？”

4：32 am.

“bro，我从来不后悔。不管是……那天，还是来悉尼，还是接下来的辞职——bro，你还要盯我多久？”

Eddy几乎同时感觉到了自己的眼球干涩。急忙撇开了眼，按了按眉心。

“我……”

“我去给我们倒点水”

4：37 am.

突然，eddy几乎是连滚带爬的拽住了他。

“不是后悔是什么？”

“什么——”

“求你了，告诉我，那天到底怎么回事？”

Brett皱起眉头看着他。

那天。他们前一秒大笑着互相损，可此刻，他一时没法在酒意中处理自己的想法，此刻Brett就在离他咫尺的地方。

说：“……你是在说我想的那件事吗？”

他混沌的点头。

“那么……我……得承认你不是今晚第一个对我说这话的人。”

又是一阵大笑——

Brett吻了他。热烈的，带着表述欲，富有技巧的……还有相当可观的酒气。

eddy几乎立即放弃了用手臂抵着房门，环住了他的身体。

房间外的世界里充斥着喷射在空中的起泡酒，乱七八糟的礼花还是什么的玩意则肆意飞舞。房门里面，Brett盯着他。澄澈的，柔软的光线在他的眼角里被延伸出去——

eddy在两个人喘息的间隙之间好好记住了Brett泛红而恍惚的脸。

那甚至真实发生过吗？

第二天BrettYang远走高飞，一条短信又让他们冰释前嫌。 

随即而来的一年里，无论是在歌剧院面前每天更新自己的热情一往无前的人，还是让自己留在原地死守着方寸之地的人，彼此迟钝的精神终于振作起来让他们意识到了两人都在逃离对方的路上渐行渐远。

“不是后悔，那是什么？”到底为什么？

“Eddy，我想你喝醉了——”

“回答问题！”

“好了！”Brett也大声回复。“我不知道该怎么做，所以我跑了！”

这宣告Eddy彻底作茧自缚了。

“……那你为什么又给我发消息？”

“……I just feel bad？”

“所以刚才在站台……你是真的不想要。”

Eddy知道自己说了个陈述句。

4:56 am.

他几乎坐立难安却还是把自己摁回了沙发上。

漫长的决斗，黑暗里的互相揣测——他终于没有更多的问题了。

结束了。

他别过头去深深皱起眉头，不再看Brett。

哦对，他撒谎了。

——来悉尼“度假”的目的正是劝Brett回去。

Brett会和他回布里斯班的。回到那个该死的，一切开始的地方。回到他们放弃一切的地方。。不去拾起什么，也不谈失去了什么，就只是……回去。

“我想要。”

5：00 am.

……？

Eddy怀疑了一瞬自己是否癔症发作。

可是Brett轻轻挪到了长沙发的另一头，

“在车站，毕业典礼，我都想要。”

他感觉下腹应声一阵痉挛。

他回过头。昏暗中，Brett像是在努力的憋笑。新亏他有半张脸可以隐在黑暗里。许久，他慢慢凑近了。走进了窗外透进来的光线，直到离Eddy很近很近。抬头，好让彼此凝视着对方的眼睛。

真的没有人能猜透他。Eddy在那一瞬间懊恼又迷惑。

“你或许……想让我来开始？”

Eddy好久才意识到自己得给他一点回应——他点了点头。

Brett终于笑出声了。

他伸手拉住了了对方的。然后，只是扫了一眼Eddy紧张抿起的嘴唇，没有任何准备工作的吻了上去。

5：09 am.

Eddy意识到自己正把Brett揉进怀里。抱着他倒在沙发上像是末日前一秒那样亲吻。

你他妈在干什么？Eddy被脑子里的声音质问着。同时，他被自己的想法结结实实的吓到了。

他突然分开了彼此：

“……对不起，我……我不知道……”

“没事的。”

突然之间，Eddy完全安心于这句介于命令和安慰之间的话。

5：16 am.

当然他要礼貌性的询问对方愿不愿意进行下一步。也当然要用那种无法让人拒绝的语气，用某些习以为常的手段表现自己难以自拔的欲望——然后他才想起这方面明显是Brett更在行。

“卧室就在十步之外。还是说，你这不能等了？”Brett在他的裤链旁用指腹画了一圈。

他腾的一下红了。

他突兀的猜测着Brett是不是这世界上最擅长撩动他的人，或者说——他就是很擅长散发魅力？

5：23 am.

他扣住Brett的肩膀把他困在怀里，努力到几乎上气不接下气的亲吻着对方。不在乎和对方贴在一起的每一寸皮肤都同时出着汗，只是被快感装满脑袋，想要快点达到些什么地方……

好像是小时候，他爬下房间外的的树去找Brett。

手指在树杈上打颤，又是流眼泪又是抽鼻子的抖着爬了下来。

谁也没给他胆子这么做。

可是他想见他。于是没有理由不这么做。

突然，Brett难耐的呻吟出声——

他脑子里的哪个思绪突然爆炸了。

“Eddy？你还好吗？”Brett摸到了他的眼泪。

“……我真的不知道。”

Brett任何一片柔软的皮肤，都提醒着着他，自己身处于这份真实感……不，真实当中——

Brett不得不撑起上半身，捧住了Eddy的脸，摸着他的泪水：“我们可以停下的，你想聊聊吗？”

他不想停下。

“Eddy，我就在这里。”Brett比平时低沉一点的，让人安心的语气慢慢流进了Eddy的脑海。

“我知道。”

这是Brett。那个Brett，唯一的Brett。让他仰慕不已的完美的Brett。精益求精，带着他翻过每一道看上去不可能的围栏的Brett。

也是只会在他一个人面前毫无征兆的微笑起来的Brett。

是跑了又感觉很糟的那个Brett。是会和他回布里斯班的Brett。

他只是，低下头，让他们再次亲吻。

Brett的手掌暖暖的贴在他的耳根下，

他的泪在Brett的脸颊上。

最后他微微的分开了彼此的舌尖，在他下唇又游走了一圈，不理会对方抗议的追吻，抬起手握住了他的。

“我……我爱你。”

“我知道。”

6：02 am.

歌剧院的灯光一层层熄灭了。

可他们都没注意到。

因为晨曦也透进了窗户，房间依旧敞敞亮亮。


End file.
